This document describes a proposal to study the epidemiology of cancer of the pancreas to formulate causal hypotheses and to identify groups at high risk of developing this tumor. The study proposed is a large case control study to be performed prospectively in Los Angeles County. It has been designed to permit simultaneous examination of multiple antecedent risk factors. Cases with cancer of the pancreas will be identified by the LAC/USC Cancer Surveillance Program. A questionnaire has been designed to obtain data on occupational and environmental exposures - tobacco and alcohol consumption, diet, and medical history and treatment. It will be administered to both cases and neighborhood controls as soon as possible after the cases have been diagnosed. Standard matched pair analyses of multiple variables will be performed on the data from the questionnaire.